x_menevolutionfandomcom-20200214-history
Ascension II
Summery In EGYPT, we see one of the three pyramids. One group begins marching forward, Amara, Jean, Colossus in the center, Boom-Boom and Multiple. Wolverine: *voiceover* Okay teams, this is it... We see Spyke, Beast, Berserker and Iceman begin marching toward another pyramid in China. Wolverine: *voiceover* Everything you've ever learned about yourselves, your strengths, and your limits... it all comes down to this very moment. We're the world's last, best hope to stop this madman. In Mexico, Shadowcat and Sunspot run past the camera, followed by Alex and Wanda. Angel soars down behind them. At the Sphinx, Wolverine, Nightcrawler and Cyclops are making their way to it. Wolverine: So we're going to trash those pyramids any way we can! No matter who we gotta go through to do it. The possessed Xavier is sitting on the ruins of a Sentinal, and he glares at the camera. EGYPT: Jean: Telepathically Professor, listen to me. Apocalypse has somehow taken control of you. He's making you go against everything you've ever believed in, everything you devoted your life to! You will be destroying millions of lives! Xavier turns and blasts her with a metal bolt, knocking her into the sand. Jean: Uhh. Aaaah! Spread out!!! Tabitha, Colossus and Jamie run from near the plane while Amara is already posed to attack. She flames up and shoots fire at the ground, causing huge magma blasts to erupt from it! One erupts underneath the Sentinal head Xavier is sitting on, but he leapt out of the way in time to avoid it. Tabitha: *to Colossus* Here, tin grin. Shot-put this wrecking ball up to that guy. Tabitha hands Colossus an oversized bomb she created, and he hurls it at Xavier, hitting him head-on! CHINA: Storm shoots lightning at the ground as Evan runs to try and reason with her. Spyke: Storm, please! Let us help you!!! Storm causes heavy hail to rain down where Evan is, but Beast tackles him, saving him. Beast: Watch it! Iceman creates an ice shield around them to protect them from the hail. Berserker walks over and charges up, firing electricity at Storm! It doesn't effect her, and she retaliates with lightning, but Ray is able to dodge it and fires at her again! Their blasts match power and Ray leaps under the ice shield with the others. Spyke: Don't hurt her! She's a victim in this, just like we are! MEXICO: Wanda: Father! Why are you doing this?! Magneto lifts up the hands of fallen Sentinals with his powers. He proceeds to slam a piece down on top of Wanda! Wanda screams, but then notices that Kitty is hugging her leg, and phased her through the Sentinal debris. Kitty: That's not your father, at least not anymore. Magneto takes a bunch of Sentinal parts and reforms them into a whole Sentinal, although the thing looks and moves like a zombie. So I'll call it the Zombie Sentinal. Kitty, Wanda, Robert and Alex gasp and back away from it. It starts stomping toward then and we switch scenes again. SPHINX: Wolverine and Cyclops creep down the stairs leading into the Sphinx, while Nightcrawler leaps back and forth along the walls. All three of them are being very cautious. Wolverine leaps into the main room and looks around. Scott: Can you sense her? Wolverine: No. Apocalypse is amplifying her powers, so she could be standing right next to us and I wouldn't know it. Nightcrawler looks into a puddle and watches it ripple as the Sphinx trembles. Kurt: Feel that? Something big just powered up in this place. The puddle suddenly shapes itself to be Mystique! She grabs Kurt by the arm and hurls him into Wolverine! Kurt: Aieyaah! Wolverine: Oof! The two of them crash into a pillar, which collapses. Scott turns and shoots a hole right through her, but it heals right up! She morphs into a swarm of bats, which Cyclops and Wolverine try to hit, while Nightcrawler teleports. Scott: Get down! Wolverine leaps to the ground and Nightcrawler reappears, whom he drags to the ground with him. Cyclops begins shooting around, trying to hit the bats. In his control room, Apocalypse can feel the rumbling from Cyclops' blasts, but he lets nothing deter him. He waves his arm across a panel, which lights up and shows holographic images of the three pyramids. He makes them begin to glow. MEXICO: Magneto looks back as the top of the pyramid begins glowing. He turns and makes the Zombie Sentinal prepare to attack Wanda with it's claw, but Sunspot grabs the claw, saving her from harm. Kitty: Wanda! You're going to have to forget he's your father or we're going to lose this! And we can't lose! Oooph! Kitty gets smashed with a Sentinal piece, knocking her out. Wanda glares at Magneto and uses her hex on him, disabling his powers. Alex: Huh? The Zombie Sentinal that was standing in front of Alex and Roberto suddenly collapses back into scrap. Kitty begins to wake up just as the glowing part of the pyramid shoots off into space! Kitty: Oh no... what's happening? CHINA: The pyramid there is glowing as well and shoots off into space behind Storm. Spyke: Where's it going? Beast: My guess is, he has to have the pyramids in the higher atmosphere in order to affect the entire planet. EGYPT: Xavier lands in front of Colossus and the others as his pyramid begins to shoot off as well. We see the pyramids break up into little triangles around the earth, forming a grid. Jean lifts herself off the ground as Amara stares at the ray of light coming from the pyramid. Jean: Oh no. No!!! Colossus, Tabitha and Jamie rejoin them and look on as well. Jean: We're too late! In Apocalypse's control room, we see a projection of the grid above him. Three Sentinals appear on the projection, and we zoom in to see the actual view of the Sentinals flying in space. On the SHIELD Helicarrier (I think that's what it's called), Fury is standing on the balcony watching this. A soldier runs up to him. SHIELD Soldier: Sir, as ordered our last three Sentinals are pursuing the pyramids. Fury nods and turns around, knocking on the door. Rogue opens it and he walks in. We see the grid around the earth again and all three Sentinals open up their huge chest cannons and begin firing on one piece of the pyramid. It has a forcefield, but they continually shoot at it until they break through the field! CHINA: Storm flies down in front of the light emitting from the pyramid and is hit by one of Iceman's ice blasts. She becomes completely encapsulated in ice and falls to the ground. Beast and Bobby appraoch the pyramid while Spyke goes to check on Storm. Beast: *into communicator* Listen, it's not over! Those pyramids in the sky are probably orbital relays, just destroy the base units that power them! Jean: communicator Understood! Kitty: communicator Got it! Evan hears this and runs over to fling some flaming spikes at the base of the pyramid! Storm breaks out of the ice with a burst of lightning, looking pretty pissed as well. She begins to shoot lightning out of her mouth and eyes into the air. Spyke: Watch out! A fierce wind begins to blow that sends Berserker, Beast and Spyke flying. MEXICO: Sunspot runs an leaps through the Zombie Sentinal (which has suddenly reformed). He has taken a piece of it off and hurls it at the Zombie Sentinal, but Magneto uses his powers to turn the piece around and clock Roberto with it! He falls to the ground and reverts to his non-powered up state. Behind Magneto, Kitty phases Alex up through the ground. Kitty: Now! Alex turns and blasts the pyramid with his solar rays. He takes a chunk out of it, but the two of them gasp as they see the shadow of the Zombie Sentinal appear behind them. EGYPT: Xavier is under a barrage of fireworks as it seems, and covers his eyes. Tabitha is feeding an entire army of Jamie's bombs and they're firing them at him with slingshots, distracting him! Colossus goes running past them and begins smashing on the base of the pyramid. Xavier shoots a mental bolt through a large amount of Jamie's, destroying them. He then flies down behind Colossus and blasts him in the back. Colossus weakly tries to pound on the base, but collapses. Fire is blasted at Xavier next, courtesy of Amara. But he has a force field around him and it does her no good. He blasts her with a psionic bolt, taking her out as well. In the helijet, Jean has fastened a Cerebro helmet onto her head. Jean: Sorry Professor, but I have to do this. She flies out to meet him in the air. He tries to shoot her with a psionic bolt, but she blocks it and shoots him back, knocking him through the air. Jean: Linking with Cerebro will help me even the odds! The two of them face off and Xavier makes a psychic projection of himself with huge scythes for arms leap out at Jean. She gasps and makes a psychic projection of herself with a huge shield to block his attack! SPHINX: Wolverine, Cyclops and Nightcrawler are now running away from the bats. Nightcrawler leaps over and teleports them all behind a door, which they slam shut on the bats. Scott: We're running out of time! Wolverine: *sniffs around* Nightcrawler! Scout the other side! Kurt: Be right back! Kurt runs at the door on the other side and teleports. Cyclops and Wolverine begin to creep up, waiting for him to return. Wolverine: Come on, where are ya? We see Nightcrawler unconscious on the ground in Apocalypse's control room, with him standing over Kurt. He turns around and goes back to his business. Wolverine: Cyclops, blow the doors! Scott: Agh! Wolverine turns around to see Mystique drop Scott on the ground. She then morphs her arms into two large blades and swings at him! At the grid in outer space, the three Sentinals manage to destroy one piece of it! They then move onto the next, destroying it as well! Apocalypse views this on his holographic projection and is none too pleased. In Mexico, a huge holographic image of Apocalypse's head appears. Apocalypse: Magneto! Magneto seems to instinctively know what to do and flies up into space, leaving a beaten Angel, Havok, Sunspot, Shadowcat and Scarlet Witch behind him. Wanda groans and manages to get up, thought. Wanda: Huh? Kitty, this is our chance, the base unit is unprotected. Kitty won't wake up, however. Wanda: We can-- we can destroy it. *shakes her* Kitty? Up in space, Magneto makes a magnetic shield around himself and then destroys the Sentinals in about three seconds by mashing them together. (And he couldn't do that last episode... why?) Back in Mexico, Wanda is using her powers on the beam projecting into space from the base unit. She strains and it begins to weaken, but then goes back to full power. She drops to her knees from exhaustion and then screams as Magneto lands down in front of her! He begins to pick up Sentinal pieces with his powers again. Wanda: *weakly* Father, please. Don't. Magneto doesn't listen, however and slams the pieces down on Wanda, only she ain't there. Quicksilver sped by and saved her at the last moment! Wanda: Pietro? Pietro: Hey sis. You look like you could use a hand. We see Toad, Avalanche and Blob come walking into the scene, with a sleek jet behind them. Toad: So we bummed a jet, got lost, and still somehow managed to get here. Lance gasps as he sees Kitty unconcious on the ground. Lance: Kitty! Toad: Come on, I'll hold ya for a while. Toad hugs Wanda and she acts repulsed, throwing him off. The jet hey arrived in begins moving on its own and heads right for them! Blob jumps in the way though, manipulating his own weight to stop it. Then he picks it up and slams it down for no good reason. Pietro: Avalanche, bring 'em down. Lance is stroking Kitty's hair, and then he turns and punches his fists into the eart, sending a tremor in Magneto's direction. Kitty opens her eyes and sees this. Magneto is buried under trees, rocks, etc. We see Apocalypse in the Eye of Ages again and we can hear it powering up. Apocalypse: And the evolution... begins. A bunch of lights shoot out of Apocalypse and shoot upwards in a crazy manner until hitting a bunch of points on the holographic earth grid. He then begins to transfer his DNA through the lights, creating a huge black void around the earth. We see fierce storms raging around the earth in various locales. Back at the Sphinx, Apocalypse is groaning and seemingly going through alot of pain from the process. (Understandably) On the other side of the door, Mystique is attempting to skewer Wolverine with the blades on her hands, but he leaps out of the way. He swings at her and slashes her through the chest, but the wound simply heals. She then retaliates by smacking the crap out of him and throwing him down a hole. EGYPT: Xavier and Jean are still floating in the air as their mental projections fight. Jean's was swinging a battle staff, but she brings up the shield again to block one of his strikes! Xavier and Jean both begin to breathe heavily from the strain of this mental battle. His projection leaps at her, but her shield expands (almost looking like the Phoenix) and a bright flash of light ensues! Xavier's mental projection returns to his body and he falls to the ground. Jean does the same. He then makes his projection appear again, and it leaps at the screen. MEXICO: Toad leaps on a tree branch as the other Brotherhood members crowd around him. Toad: Did we win? Pietro: Right. Don't you ever learn? Toad: Oh, yeah. We never win. The tail end of their jet rips off the plane and flies at them, spinning like a blade. They all run out of the way as it slashes through the debris, freeing Magneto! He flies out, looking angry. CHINA: Storm holds her hands to the sky, sending lightning everywherem knocking Beast and Bobby away. When the lightning hits Berserker however, it simply serves to power him up. He fires it back at Storm, sending her flying and she slams down onto a rock. He runs after her, all charged, preparing to finish her off, but she makes it rain down on him. He screams rather painfully as he short-circuits and drops to the ground. Beast: *into communicator* Wolverine... ugh... we're not gonna make it... Wolverine is laying on the ground where Mystique knocked him down. He seems pretty injured as well. Wolverine: *into communicator* Don't give up yet... we got one play... left. Mystique runs up and turns into a bunch of cobras, which all latch onto him and bite him as he rolls backwards. (Seriously... OW!) Outside the Sphinx, a SHIELD helijet lands, and Rogue shoves open the door. She turns to look at Leech, Mrs. Leech and Cannonball. The last play. Rogue: It's okay, Mrs. Leech. This is as far as Dorian has to go. Rogue leans down to Dorian and he crouches back in fear. Fury is also there, sitting on a crate and watching. Rogue: Please, don't be scared. Like ah said, the ability you have to shut down energy around you will help save alot of people. Ah'm just gonna borrow it for a while. Are yah ready? Dorian looks up at his mother, who smiles. He nods and she takes his power, knocking him out. She looks at Fury, who nods. Cannonball puts his arm around Rogue and rockets them up into the air at the Sphinx. Inside, Wolverine leaps back out of the hole, ripping the cobras off of him. He runs past Scott's unconscious boy for the door, but Mystique turns into a panther and leaps at him! Suddenly, she's hit with an energy wave and reverts to her normal form, falling to the floor. Wolverine looks back to see Rogue and Sam there, Rogue being the one who shut down Mystique with Dorian's powers. She begins walking to the door and Logan leaps over slicing it open. Wolverine: Go! Go! Go! Rogue and leaps through the opening. He goes to follow, but Mystique grabs him by the leg and hurls him to the ground! Wolverine: You ain't so tough without your powers, are ya? On the other side of the door, Rogue is standing by Kurt's unconscious body. She blasts Dorian's power at Apocalypse, stopping his DNA infusion to the world. Apocalypse: *groans* No! In Mexico, we see the light coming from the base of the pyramid short out. Magneto prepares to strike the five Brotherhood members, but then just falls right to the ground! Toad: Aah! Hey, we won! In China, a similar event happens with Storm. The strange device Apocalypse was using to control her mind falls off of her. In Egypt, we see Jean laying on the ground. She opens her eyes to see Xavier begin falling to the ground. She stops him in mid-air with her powers and runs over to grab him. Jean: Professor! We see a shooting star go by in the background. Again, at the Sphinx, we see Mystique fall and Logan catches her. The mind-control implants snap off of her as well. Rogue walks up to Apocalypse, who is still laying in the Eye of Ages. Rogue: You've used us for the last time. Apocalypse opens his eyes and grabs Rogue's arm, but she breaks free of him. She begins to slam the Eye of Ages shut on Apocalypse, who seems to be whining. (Somewhat uncharacteristic of him) He starts slamming on the inside, trying to break free, but Logan leaps over and lands on top of it. Wolverine: Rogue! Turn the power back on! Rogue does as told, and the Eye of Ages begins to power up with Apocalypse still trapped inside! Wolverine slices the controls. Wolverine: Let's go! The two of them dash and leap out of the Eye of Ages, right before it warps Apocalypse to another time! They gaze back at it. Rogue: Where'd it go? Wolverine: I don't know. Hopefully it just fell through the cracks of time. Never to be seen again. Wolverine picks up Nightcrawler, who is attempting to get up. Rogue: For some reason ah don't think we'll be that lucky. Outside the Sphinx, more shooting stars are going through the sky (maybe its the pyramid pieces? I don't know.) Wolverine is helping Cyclops walk and they look up at the sky. Scott: Do you think Apocalypse was stopped in time? Wolverine: We cut it close, but uh, yeah. Sam and Rogue are helping Kurt walk out, and Sam leaves the two of them to talk. Kurt: You did it Rogue. The girl who shut herself off from the world just saved it. Rogue: Ah wish ah could say ah did it for the world. Mystique walks up behind them, looking rather sad. Mystique: Rogue. Kurt. I just want you to know that the things I did... all the things I did... were because I .. Kurt: Save it Mystique. Rogue: Even you don't believe your excuses, so just... leave us alone. The two of them turn and walk off. Mystique gives them sort of an angry look. In Mexico, Magneto wakes up and looks at Pietro and Wanda, who look very concerned for him. He puts his arms around them and they walk off. Lance is next, with Kitty wrapped around his arm. Blob is carrying Angel over his shoulder. Toad, Roberto and Alex are the last heading for the jet. In China, Storm is rubbing Evan's cheek as Ray, Beast and Bobby watch. Bobby gives a thumb's up. In Egypt, Tabitha wraps herself around Colossus's arm. Tabitha: Wow, that was an awesome party guys. Thanks for the invite. She puts her other arm around Amara and Jamie joins as the four of them walk back to the jet. Jean lifts Xavier up with her powers and she hugs him. Jean: Professor... Xavier: Thank you, Jean. Back at the X-Mansion, Xavier is siting in front of... hoo-boy... let's see. Wolverine, Spyke, Storm, Sunspot, Berserker, Iceman, Cannonball, Scarlet Witch, Quicksilver, Rogue, Nightcrawler, Blob, Toad (who is BARELY visible, I can see his leg), Avalanche, Shadowcat, Beast, Jean, Magma, Cyclops, Angel, Boom-Boom. (Alex and Multiple aren't present for whatever reason, and there is someone wearing black in the background whom I can't identify. Fury, maybe?) Xavier: Thanks to you all, we have averted catastrophe. It was not without its price, however. But steel is forged through fire, and like it we have been made stronger. We are prepared for what the future brings. I know this, because I have glimpsed into the mind of Apocalypse. Xavier: Many challenges still await us. The screen whites out and we see alot of protesters outside the white house with signs like 'Mutants Go home!' and other friendly things like that. Xavier: But I have seen some who were our enemies become friends. Next wee see Magneto in the Danger Room magnetically move a ball around. Rhane leaps through the air and catches it, then slides down an ice slide to the other New Mutants. Sam, Bobby, Robert, Amara, Jamie and Jubilee are all present. Xavier: And with a heavy heart, I saw the dearest of friends, become the most terrible of enemies. Then we see Jean, ripping some metal apart. She screams and transforms into the Phoenix. Xavier: I saw my X-Men grow and change. We are shown a much older Beast, Colossus, Nightcrawler, Cyclops, X23, Shadowcat, Rogue and Storm, all in awesome new X-Men uniforms. Xavier: And of course, I saw that some people never change. Wanda is standing in front of a SHIELD sign, and then Avalanche, Blob, Toad and Pyro crows around her. Pietro zips in front of the screen, hogging the camera. They are all much older as well. Xavier: But one thing was clear... Hundreds of Sentinals are flying through the sky, and even a Nimrod Sentinal is there! Xavier: ...that no matter what awaits us, terrible or wonderous... my X-Men will always be there, ready. And of that, I am proud. And to close it off, we have an awesome-looking group picture of pretty much every X-Man. In the top row is Angel, Wolfsbane, Berserker, Magma, Iceman, Multiple, Cannonball, Jubilee, Colossus. Middle row is Nightcrawler, Spyke, Cyclops, Jean, Rogue, Gambit, Sunspot, Havok. Bottom row is Boom-Boom, Storm, Xavier, Wolverine, Shadowcat and Beast. Quotes Trivial Notes Questions